


On Stranger Tides

by Emeraldwolf



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, WinterHawk Big Bang, merman clint, pirate bucky, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwolf/pseuds/Emeraldwolf
Summary: Drawn for the Winterhawk Big Bang 2016 for madetobeworthy's fic "On Stranger Tides". 
Stock textures and backgrounds were used from www.textures.com and bossfight.co.  
I had WAY too much fun with Clint's tail and fins and stuff. He's rocking more of the Aja style face, even though my Bucky is usually closer to the MCU version. Ah well. Enjoy!





	On Stranger Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madetobeworthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Stranger Tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997854) by [madetobeworthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy). 




End file.
